Joined Hands of Fate
by Meowthstar DP
Summary: Cilan never really trusted humanity, until he met Ash and Iris. But what will happen when he is forced to kill the two people in the world that he trusts more than anything? Slight AU, WishfulShipping. Please give constructive critisism.
1. Chapter 1

Me:It's only been about a year, but I'm finally uploading a fic. Yays. Anyway, this came to me about a month ago, when I was listening to the radio. Hey, they do say music inspires you! Anyway, here's my new fanfic, Joined Hands of Fate.

Chapter one: On My Way

"Tell me, boy. Where are they now?" A tall man asked. He had green hair that stuck out slightly, and was wearing heavy robes. Standing before him was a boy, no older than sixteen.

"Route ten, sir. They should be here in at least a day." The boy replied. He was dressed in all black, with pure white hair.

"Good. I assume the so-called hero thinks he will be taking on the Pokemon league?" The man quizzed.

"Yes sir. He has no idea what will happen when he arrives here. I've made sure of that." The boy confirmed, nodding his head.

"Good. You may leave now, Shadow." The man said, waving a hand dissmissivly.

"Okay. Thank you, sir," He said,bowing,"Come, Liepard."

The boy walked out of the throne room, his purple leopard Pokemon following. He didn't want to do this,but it was for his master, the one who had saved his life as a child.

"Lie? Lie, liepard?" His Pokemon asked, looking up at him with a confused expression. He bent down and petted the Pokemon, causing her to purr.

"It's okay, Liepard. It's just a mission. We'll all be fine," He assured her, his voice gentle and loving,"I promise you, we'll all be fine."

Liepard didn't believe a word he said, but nodded anyway. She could feel how scared her beloved partner was, and his fear was being passed on to her.

* * *

><p>"Cilan's back!" A young boy called. He had messy black hair with brown eyes, and a Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder.<p>

"Ash, stop being such a kid. It's not like we were going to die of starvation if he didn't come back!" A girl replied, hitting the back of his head. She had incredibly long and thick purple hair and brown eyes. An Axew was sitting by her feet.

"You weren't, but I was." Ash muttered. This caused the two others to chuckle slightly.

"Okay, here's the plan," Cilan said. He was fairly tall for his age,with green hair and green eyes,"we'll eat lunch, then continue on. That sound good?"

"Yeah!" The two younger trainers called. Their reply was met with a smile as Cilan set out plates for their lunch, along with some bowls of Pokemon food.

So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Couldn't care less about it? Please review and tell me what you think! And please excuse the shortness. I promise, it will get longer soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Trouble with Emotions

Iris sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree she was sitting in. She had a lot on her mind, but not enough time to actually think. She would never admit it, but she was secretly sick of her daily life. Travelling and training, that was all she seemed to be destined for. Sure, it was fun at times, but it still left much to be desired.

"Iris, are you okay?" Came Cilan's voice from below her. She looked down and smiled, waving at him. To her, meeting Cilan was the best part of her entire journey. Sure, they would argue frequently, and were exact opposites, but it didn't really matter. He was currently her best friend in Unova, and nothing was about to change that.

"I'm fine, Cilan. Just thinking about unimportant stuff." She half-lied. It was only a half-lie, because she really was thinking, but what she had been thinking about was incredibly important to her. She jumped down from her spot in the large tree and landed perfectly on her feet next to him.

"Well, just remember that I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, okay?" He reminded her,"Anyway, Ash has just finished packing up. We're going now."

Iris looked up at him, confused. Usually they would spent time to train their Pokemon and have fun while on a route, so why was he so eager to go now, of all times? It just didn't feel right to leave so soon after they entered the route.

"Hey, Cilan? Why are we leaving so early?" Iris quizzed,"I mean, usually we take our time, and it kinda doesn't feel right to be leaving so soon..."

"The answer to your question is simple. The Pokemon league tournement is starting soon, and we wouldn't want to miss that, now would we?" The older teen explained. Iris nodded quickly in agreement. The Pokemon League tournement was a very important event for trainers, and nobody in their right mind would want to miss it. His answer certainly explained a lot.

"Iris, Cilan, come on!" Ash shouted,"We're gonna be late if you two don't move it!"

The two teens smiled fondly at their younger friend. Ash was always so childish and bubbly, and was rarely ever mad or upset. He could make anyone smile, and could turn even the deadliest task into a simple walk in the part. That was just how Ash worked, and nothing could change that.

"Alright Ash, we're coming! Just wait up, okay?" Cilan shouted. He turned around and offered his hand to Iris, who took it with a slight blush. They then broke into a run, desperate to catch up to their friend.

_'Why did I accept his offer? I can run perfectly by myself!' _Iris thought to herself,_'Then again, maybe I do have a tiny crush on him. Of course, I'd never say that out loud."_

Iris was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Cilan's hand let go of her's. She then realised how natural it felt, holding his hand. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of that thought.

_'NO!I do not have a crush on him!' She hissed in her thoughts,'This is so childish!'_

"Iris, look out!" She heard Cilan shout. She turned round to see what he was talking about, only to have her face slammed against a tree.

"Too late!" Ash chuckled, only to receive a light smack on the back of the head.

"Guys, look! Look where we are!" Iris shouted. Sure enough, they could see a huge building somewhere in the distance. They turned their attention to the space in front of them, only to see another building, set up to look like gates.

"We're almost there. Let's go." Cilan said, his voice firm.

And there's chapter two! This chapter is the first chapter I've uploaded this year, and I hope you like it! This may seem like it's moving on too fast, but this is moving slowly compared to some things I have in my notebooks. I'd also like you to note that this has character death in later chapters, so be prepared.

Happy new year, everyone!

~Star~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:What do you do when you have a laptop, no internet, a full day of nothing and an open document? Simple, you write your fanfic. So here we go, chapter three of Joined Hands of Fate.

Chapter 3: Stalkers, morons and blushing, oh my!

The large, gate-like building loomed over the three of them.

"So, we've actually made it this far, huh?" Iris asked. Cilan and Ash both nodded in response.

"It's no shock, really. I mean, we _did_ endure the wrath of three angry legendary Pokemon before Ash even got his fourth badge." Cilan said.

"That's true." Ash confirmed.

"It's just, I never expected us to make it here so soon, only a few days away from the final battles. What's it been, a year?"

"Actually, Iris," Cilan corrected, "it's been a year and a half."

"Has it really been that long, Cilan?" Ash asked, shock evident in his voice. Cilan nodded to confirm the fact.

"Well, that's a shock. I've survived a year and a half with two total kids," Iris snorted,"Be proud of me, man!"

The trio burst out laughing, completely unaware of the figure watching them from the shadows.

"He's actually ENJOYING his time with those children? What a traitor. This will be told to the boss, of course." The shadow hissed.

"Hush, fool," A second figure hissed,"The boy is no threat, but we best be wary of that girl. He appears to be much too close to her for it to be normal."

"What do you mean, too close for it to be normal? There appears to be a fair distance between them, judging by where they're standing now..." The first boy asked, resulting in him being hit over the head.

"Fool! I mean that they seem to be... more than friends. Like, in a relationship. We cannot let this happen!" The second boy yelled.

"Oh... Right..." The first boy muttered.

"You know something? Sometimes, I feel very ashamed to be your twin. Other times, I feel ashamed to be your brother in general. Right now, I'm ashamed I even _know_ you!"

"Well sorry for not being a freaking genius!" The younger twin shouted.

"Look, fool. Just shut up. They've left for the gate already." True to his word, the trio they were following had started walking during their fight, and were already at the gates.

"Right. I'll shut up now."

"You better."

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet, huh? Are we there yet? Hey, Cilan! Are we there yet?" Ash asked, jumping around wildly.<p>

"No, Ash. We are not there yet. We won't be there for at least a day." Cilan said. Ash's face fell.

"B-but we gotta go! I'll miss everything if we're not there today!" The younger boy shouted.

"Ash, registration ends in two days. You won't miss anything. You're such a kid." Iris muttered.

"Really? You mean we could spend a day out here and I wouldn't miss anything?" Ash asked.

"Exactly. You won't miss anything. Now let's go." Cilan said.

"Alright then, let's go!" The young boy shouted. He ran off, leaving his two friends at the entrance of the building.

"He's such a kid..." Iris sighed.

"For once, I actually agree with you." Cilan muttered, to her suprise.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well, there's a shock." She said.

"Anyway, we better go," He said. He turned round and offered her his hand,"Shall we?"

She blushed slightly, but took his hand.

_'That's twice in one day... doesn't he realise how it's affecting me?' _She thought in confusion,_'No. He's too oblivious for that. And I can't even say anything. I'll mess up and look like a stupid kid!'_

"Iris, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately..." Said teen asked. She could hear the worry in his voice, and felt incredibly guilty. She had been dozing off and thinking too much, and making Cilan worried without realising.

"I'm fine. Just never got much sleep last night. No need to worry about me." She lied.

"Yeah. Okay then. Well, let's go, hmm?"

"Okay."

And there's chapter three. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review it! Reviews are hugs. Opinions and theories are glomps. Constructive critisism is pure and utter love. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows.

~Star~


End file.
